The Create
The Create (クリエイト, Kurieito) is able to give existence to anything – Inanimate or living – written in its visible form, a mostly blank storybook. There is no limit as to what can be brought to life, provided the writer keeps Create opened and filled with ideas. It can also give the writer inspirations. Created life forms can interact with their surroundings, both benevolently and malevolently. Although its power is only active at night, in Tomoyo Video Diary (2) it is shown that Create used at the day time, making it's possibility to be active at day since it is also under Light. It's opposite card is the Erase card. The Create is aligned under Light. Appearance The Create card’s physical manifestation takes the form of a narrow book with a brown spine and dark orange front and back. A prominent green and brown star shaped symbol with eight points fills the cover while a noticeably smaller one is centered on the back. Create’s composition is similar to an ordinary Japanese book in that it is read and written from right-to-left and top-to-bottom. Inside the book is a story. The rest is blank. Naoko Yanagisawa notes the story to be about a magician.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 31 On the page where the writing ends are the ominous words: ‘the continuation’. File:Create.jpg|The main body of The Create. Createpage.png|A page inside the Create TheContinuation.png|'The Continuation' Synopsis Sakura and the Nameless Book In Episode 31 of the anime, Naoko Yanagisawa (Nikki in the English dub), purchases the Create from its hiding place in a bookstore, however it doesn't become central to the plot until the second half of the episode. Later, Naoko goes up to her bedroom and writes a story in it about princesses, flying animals, and a colossal fire-breathing colossal dragon. All of Naoko's imagined creatures, all bearing spiral eyes, come to life a short distance away in town. Sakura and the others are returning from a previous card capture earlier that night when they stumble upon the odd occurrence. The phenomenon takes a sudden perilous turn when Naoko writes about an "enormous giant king of all the winged animals" appearing, CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 31 and it comes to life in the form of a gigantic Fuchsia colored dragon stalking towards Tomoeda. Sakura invokes the newly captured Big and the card promptly enlarges Sakura along with her battle costume and the Sealing Wand to prestigious size. Sakura is big enough not only to give chase after the Dragon and catch it up but she is also able to grasp its long serpentine tail and hold it back: momentarily halting its advance. She seems initially victorious. Sakura however is unfamiliar with actual battle and can only hold on to the Dragon’s tail bringing the clash to a grinding deadlock. The two giants are still in a stalemate while below sleeping Tomoeda lays precariously small and fragile beneath their giant feet. The whole spectacle can be seen directly outside Naoko's window but she's oblivious to what's going on: her concentration to deeply absorbed in writing in the Create. Finally the Dragon unexpectedly turns on Sakura and chases after her: the size upgrade backfires making her an easy target for the Dragon to blast. The two stomp around the park until the Dragon is finally able to land a hit on her back and push her hard into the ground. Sakura cowers and waits for the inevitable blast to finish her but it never comes. Luckily, Naoko stops writing in the Create and without a writer to sustain it, the Dragon begins to slowly fade away. Sakura takes the opportunity and seals Create away. Transformation Create's transformation is not shown in the series. However, Create is seen to be transformed in a a short OVA You're Wonderful, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo's Cardcaptor Sakura Video Diary 2! (すてきですわ、さくらちゃん!　知世のカードキャプターさくら活躍ビデオ日記2!). It is transformed along with Move card to trick Keroberos with a lemon cake. The lemon cake is a creation of Create while the Move card teleports it out of Kero's reach. Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card After its transformation, Sakura continue to use this card to fight monsters, both for training and for Tomoyo's video recordings. Creations A list of creations by the Create seen in the series are as follows: Episode 31 *'The Princess': a mysterious and translucent yellow entity seen briefly before the appearance of the winged animals and Dragon. It appears as a young woman dressed in stereotypical medieval garb worn by royalty and sports long yellow hair running over its shoulders and down its back. Unlike the creations immediately afterward, its eyes are obscured and it is unknown what they look like. Thee following creations all bear crazy swirling eyes, but are otherwise benevolent, and sprout wings in the mold of 'Clow wings' borne in a similar style by some of the Clow cards. *'Panther': originally a fearsome looking panther, it is actually very gentle. This is accented when it reveals its eyes which are only crazy looking swirls. Initially appears without Clow wings then randomly sprouts a pair and can subsequently fly thereafter. Allows Meiling to pat on the head. *'Hippo': A pink hippo with Clow wings and the same wild swirling eyes. *'Horse': Galloping yellow horse with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Dog': Cream colored dog with Clow wings and wild swirling eyes. *'Pig': Round sunglow colored Pig with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Rabbit': Small pink rabbit with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Panda': Complete with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Lobster': Complete with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Snail': Azure colored with a light purple shell. The Clow wings are on its shell. Has wild swirling eyes. *'Seal': Celeste blue colored with Clow Wings and wild swirling eyes. *'Cat': Lightly colored pink cat with white underbelly complete with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Crab': Red crab complete with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Elephant' An orange elephant with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Cow': Black and white spotted cow with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Squirrel': Small and pink with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Giraffe': Complete with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Blue Dog': Complete with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Mouse': A turquoise mouse with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'The Dragon': A fearsome giant Fuchsia colored fire breathing dragon. It's wings are not Clow styled wings but rather bat-like and enormous. Also has the same wild swirling eyes as the previous creations. Naoko dubs it the: "enormous giant king of all the winged animals". Briefly tangles with Sakura after she turns giant using the Big card and pulls its tail. Other *'A lemon Cake': Used in conjunction with the Move card to trick Kero. Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Interestingly these creations of the Create do not appear to have crazy swirling eyes: instead having three eyes on the side of their head and appearing much more fearsome. Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card *A monstrous fiery serpent. Extinguished by the Watery card. *A Mammoth composed of stone. Shattered by Yue. *A stone goliath. Sliced clean in half by Sakura using the Sword card. Gallery File:SakuraCreate.jpg|The Create transformed References Navigation Category:Clow Cards